


【all白】流白车

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【all白】流白车

“那白哥哥我先下啦。”

“嗯好的。”

“明天见啊白哥哥，你也别熬太晚。”

“明天见。”

界面停止在联合狩猎的结算页面上，老白盯着上面“鹅笑、流年豆豆”发了会呆。

少年欢快的声音离开了YY后，整个房间突然陷入了一股难以逃离的寂静之中，仿佛刚刚开黑的时的欢乐都随着流年的离开而被带走了一般。

【孤寡老白】

【白哥哥怎么不说话啦？】

【11点了，是不是要玩Apex了】

【白哥哥liaoliao去了嘛？】

【现在是椅子主播的time】

【椅子主播的是魔鬼吗】

弹幕们玩得不亦乐乎，夹杂着两三条“白哥哥自闭了吗”，很快就被其他弹幕盖了过去，却针扎一般刺了下老白的眼睛。

他不想承认……自己此时确实感到了疲惫和寂寞，这莫名其妙的感觉不仅没有随着他的努力消散，反而如跗骨之蛆一般爬满了他的全身。

也许是今天晚上的排位失利，他本来就有一些消极。但小太阳似的流年在排位结束后准时进入了YY，不间断的笑声和插科打诨驱散了一些他心头的阴霾，却在流年走后再次席卷而上。

他有些累了。

“抱歉啊宝贝儿们，今天我早点休息一会，Apex就不玩了，你们也早点休息啊。”

说完便径直退了直播。

脑子里什么也没想，鼠标无意识的在B站点来点去，等到老白停下手中的鼠标时才发现自己点开了流年的视频。

摄像头下的男孩带着点小小的羞涩，但笑声依然有着能感染人的力量，黑框眼镜衬着他的脸显得更小而精致，是个不管谁看见都会忍不住心生怜爱的长相。

就是这样一个小孩，却能驱散老白心头盘亘已久的阴霾。

主播不是那么好做的，曾经铺天盖地的恶意沉甸甸的压在老白身上，恶言恶语如天女散花般刺得他体无完肤，他秉着做哥哥的态度强硬的不让那几个弟弟为他分担，只能以一己之力抗下所有的伤痛。

流年是在他最黑暗的时候意外出现的星光。

小孩似乎天生不懂得一切消极，随便一件小事都能逗得他笑声不断，哪怕是排位不断掉分，一般人都自闭的时刻他也能迅速过滤掉。

老白第一次不用在排位失势的情况下想尽办法安慰双排的队友了。

反而成为了被安慰的那一个。

甚至不需要被安慰，只要流年魔性而有感染力的笑声出现，他心底的阴霾就莫名其妙消散了，留下的只有一种近乎于积极的无奈。

如果不是因为流年，他绝对不会这么快就从黑暗中走出来。

所以……尽管知道是罪恶的，他也忍不住想要靠近光。

老白蜷起腿往电竞椅里靠了靠，自暴自弃的伸手探进了自己的裤子。

如果流年知道，他口中一直喊着的白哥哥，对着他的视频自慰，也许他们这辈子再也不会有交集了。

老白绝望的想着，手上的动作却更快了起来。

视频中的流年一举一动，一颦一笑，仿佛是诱惑着飞蛾的灯火。

老白闭着眼埋头在自己的双腿中，近乎自虐一般的撸动着硬起来的性器，细微的刺痛带来了更加猛烈的快感，细小的汗珠顺着额角滑下，踩在电竞椅上的白嫩脚趾绷得紧紧的。

因他粗暴动作泛红的性器不仅没有疲软，反而更加硬挺，顶端涨大的小口汩汩不断的分泌着滑腻的透明液体。

老白的脸上潮红一片，表情无比煽情，却死死咬住嘴唇不想发出一点声音，只有偶尔忍不住的粗重喘息露出，给不大的房间增添了一丝淫靡的气氛。

拇指绕着龟头轻轻绕圈，指甲时不时擦过开合的小口，勃发的欲望让老白的体温渐渐上升，泛起了淡淡的、好看的粉色。

过多的液体顺着柱身流下，划过会阴濡湿了隐藏在臀瓣间的小穴，湿漉漉的粘腻感觉引得穴口忍不住的收缩，麻痒的感觉一点点爬满了全身。

咬得死紧的嘴唇毫无血色，慢慢弯成了一个绝望的笑容。他觉得自己像个觊觎着男孩的变态一般，近乎病态的抚慰着自己，内心充斥着自我厌恶和委屈。

他睁开含着水雾的眼睛看了一眼屏幕中的男孩。

视频中的战局已经到了关键的时刻，男孩聚精会神的盯着电脑屏幕，羞涩和手足无措已经彻底消失，男孩抿紧嘴角，修长的手指不住敲击着键盘，握紧鼠标的右手灵巧的滑动，放香水骗刀盖板回溯砸晕一气呵成，队友卡着时间点亮了最后一台电机。

四出。

流年满足的笑着看了一眼摄像头。

这一眼几乎像是透过屏幕看见了在这一端做着苟且之事的老白。

那一瞬间老白的大脑中一片空白，紧缩的手指给了处于勃发状态的欲望最后一击，老白绷紧的腰滑出一道优美的弧度，白浊猝不及防的喷涌而出溅得电脑桌到处都是，甚至溅到了屏幕上，顺着流年的脸滑下。

戴着耳机、关紧卧室门、并且卧室隔音很好的老白没有听到急切的敲门声，更没有听见钥匙旋开门的声音，直到卧室门被大力打开的那一刻才从高潮中缓了过来，像受惊了的兔子一样瞪大了眼看向僵直着站在自己卧室门口的，他意淫的当事人。

“白……哥哥……？”

暂停的屏幕上流年言笑晏晏，罪恶的白浊留下了无法磨灭的证据。老白在这一瞬间甚至想到了开窗跳下去自杀一了百了。

流年手足无措的看着面前的人面无表情的苍白着脸收拾残局，视他于无物。

就在两个小时前他和心上人道完别准备下播的时候，几位双开直播间的粉丝在他直播间里窃窃私语，说着白哥哥今天状态不太对呀，生病了吗。

他赶紧下播点开收藏夹里的直播间，陪着粉丝们等待网线那一头的人出声，可是当沙哑而疲惫的声音透过耳麦传进耳朵的时候，他坐不住了。

这何止是不对，这简直是太不对了。

他知道老白的压力一直很大，但是起码在直播的时候从来没有显露出来过，只有因两人同城而经常约线下的时候，那些脆弱才会稍微流露出一点点。

他把视线转向了挂在门后的背包上。那里面有之前某一次面基时老白给他的备用钥匙。

要不然……去看看他吧。果然还是放心不下。

流年果断的背上包就出门了。

敲门的时候没人应门，快接近十二点的光景让他不敢继续敲下去，只能做贼心虚一般的四处望望，掏出钥匙打开了老白的房门。

“白哥哥？”他叫了一声但无人应答，客厅一片漆黑，他只能摸索着按照记忆中的路线走向卧室。

然后……就看到了让他浑身的血都冲上天灵盖上的一幕。

他呆立着看老白僵硬的收回视线，提上裤子开始擦拭一团乱的桌面，明明已经擦的很干净了却还是机械的来回擦拭着，一时之间尴尬的气氛有如实质一般将二人裹挟在中间。

“白哥哥，你……是不是喜欢我？”流年小心翼翼的开口，语气中带着一丝压抑不住的兴奋。

可已经绝望的老白完全没有听出来。

“如果……你觉得恶心的话。”他的声音无比干涩，“我会补偿你，我们以后就再也不要见面了吧。”

他停下了手中的动作，捏着纸巾的指尖因为用力过猛而毫无血色。

直到他落入了一个炽热的拥抱。

“我不要！白哥哥我一直都很喜欢你啊！”流年抱紧怀里浑身冰凉的人，眯着眼蹭了蹭他柔软的头发，“早知道白哥哥居然喜欢我到这种地步，我早就告白啦！”

总之……事情就变成了这样。

流年脸颊泛红的把手搭在老白头上，看着心上人含着自己努力摆动头部，红润的嘴唇包裹着贲张的器官，尽可能的吞到了深处，让狭窄的喉咙挤压着硕大的龟头。

“咳咳！”

“白哥哥！不用这么深的。”流年慌忙从老白嘴里抽出，前液混合着无法吞咽的唾液从老白嘴角滑出，断裂的银丝落到锁骨上，顺着重力往下滑落。

对于处男来说……这个刺激真的是太大了。

流年黏糊糊的把老白拉上床，小狗似的蹭着他：“白哥哥……我想做，我想要你。”

老白迟疑了一下，还是顺从的捏住流年的下巴抬起了他的头，在他唇角亲了一口：“好。”

流年三两下扒光了两人的衣服，赤裸相对让老白有点不自在，想要蜷起来的身体被流年打开，他对着老白摆出一个可爱的笑脸后，埋头在老白腿间含住了绵软的性器。

灵活的舌头绕着头部打圈，撩拨足了再卷过顶端的小孔，指尖不断摩挲着柔软的会阴，手掌正好可以轻柔挤压着略微鼓掌的囊袋。很快，躺着的人便受不住了的似的支起小腿用膝盖夹住流年的头，大腿内侧的软肉不住绷紧又放松，渗出了薄汗。

流年吐出大部分，仅仅含着头部细细吮吸着，抬眼看向老白。他已经使出了所有自己懂得技巧来爱抚这个人，他的努力带来的回报也不可小觑，老白已经沉浸在了快感之中，半眯着眼咬着手指喘息，抓紧床单的细瘦指节都泛着情欲的红。

这样的老白无疑是非常诱人的，但还不够，他还想看到他的白哥哥更加失控的样子。

老白感觉湿热的口腔离开时忍不住呜咽着抬腰，柔软的唇缓慢的一路向下吻去，在囊袋和会阴处稍作停留，舌尖便触到了它的目的地。

穴口处传来的濡湿让老白惊得一缩，抓住流年的头发就想制止他的行为：“你别！呜……脏。”

流年握住老白的胯骨制止住他的挣扎，舌尖轻叩不住收缩的后穴，把小穴舔得一片软烂蠕动着不情不愿的张开了一丝小口，舌头终于如愿以偿的舔了进去。

手下的人抖得更加厉害了，情欲的红潮遍布全身，哪怕是拼命咬着手指也无法阻止呻吟的漏出，沙哑甜腻的声音宛如烈性春药一般，让流年的性器硬的发痛。

“白哥哥不用害羞，你的一切我都喜欢。”流年的嗓音也有点发哑，藏在镜片后的眼睛亮亮的，看着老白因羞耻而呜咽着想要往后缩，却因为被舔得腿软而无力做到。

指尖安抚的揉了揉穴口，感受着紧绷感渐渐放松，流年试探着低头再舔了一下。

老白只是尖锐的抽气，脑子像是沸腾了一般一片模糊，只能感觉到被舔得几乎快要融化了，肠道湿热得过分，像是快要流水了一样，而流年甚至还没开始干自己，他就已经硬得要炸了。

还不够……里面好痒，想要流年……

“流年，进、进来……”他含糊的催促，伸手想要揽住流年的脖子。可是距离不够长，无力的手垂了下来，绕过自己的腿弯扒开已经一塌糊涂的小穴，眼角湿漉漉得仿佛快要哭了。

流年大脑直接宕机。他掐紧了老白的腿弯抵到他的肩上，埋下头狠狠把舌头挤进高热湿软的甬道，舌尖毫不留情的绕着肠壁舔了一圈，老白几乎哭喊出声的猛然挺起了腰，绷紧全身直接高潮了。

肉壁因高潮抽搐着夹紧了入侵的舌头，流年抬起了身，两指确认了下已经足够湿润了，便提枪抵在穴口上，缓缓推入。被舔得松软的小穴几乎是欢欣鼓舞的迎来了流年的性器，毕竟舌头虽然灵活，却搔不到痒处。

尚未从被舔的刺激中缓过来的老白迷迷糊糊中感受着长驱而入的阴茎，甚至扭着腰去迎接，流年只感觉身体中的血兵分二路一半冲上自己的天灵盖，一路汇聚到了下体，恨不得能把老白操进床单一般的狠狠挺腰。

高速进出的肉棒把丰沛的汁水打成了白沫糊在了肛口处，老白已经高潮的身体软得不像样子，再被这样刺激后便彻彻底底的为流年打开，四肢像蛇一般缠住了身上的人，像是抓住了救命稻草一般随着流年的动作起伏。

无师自通的男孩次次都狠狠戳刺在老白的前列腺上，无法再遮掩的呻吟沙哑而甜腻，生理性的泪水不住的落下，流年伸手想要为他擦掉，却被他偏过头淌着泪黏黏糊糊的含住了手指吸吮，发丝被汗水黏在脸上，眼神都涣散了。

……真是太糟糕了，一副被玩坏了样子。

流年再也无法控制自己，语无伦次的说着白哥哥我喜欢你、白哥哥不要离开我，抱紧已经脱力的人射在了他的体内。

老白今晚的第三次高潮来得热烈而漫长，半浑浊的液体缓缓的从红肿的小口中淌了出来，敏感到轻轻触碰他的皮肤就会颤抖的地步，浑身散发着被操熟了的齁甜。

流年也一身是汗，眼镜滑到几乎无法架在鼻梁上，于是他摘下来随手放在床头柜上，不顾两人一身乱七八糟的液体满足的抱着软成一滩奶油的老白。

“白哥哥你真好~”

“我早就喜欢上你啦，谢谢你让我加入魔人团。”

“本来以为我没有机会的，毕竟你的身边已经围了那么多人。”

“可我没想到白哥哥你居然真的喜欢我，我好开心啊！”

“你出了好多汗啊，我抱你去洗洗吧？”

老白蜷在少年单薄的怀里睡意朦胧的听着他碎碎念，嘴角轻轻勾着。

笨蛋，我才该谢谢你啊。

谢谢你把我从黑暗中拉出来，谢谢你愿意接近我。

谢谢你喜欢我。

 

END


End file.
